Still In Love
by BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, apakah hanya dia yang menderita? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Seora? Apakah Yunho bahagia dengan Seora? Just for YJS! YUNJAE SHIPPER TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!


Still In Love presented by © BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida

Pairings: The REAL couple in the world, YunJae! Slight YunRa (Yunho-SeoRa -_-")

Supporting casts: Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Han Seora (Fiction)

Genre: Romance, Little bit hurt, Semi-canon (maybe, I dunno LOL) and many more

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: It's YAOI, Gay, Boyslove, MalexMale, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!

Disclaimer: All of casts isn't mine, but this story's PURE mine! They're belongs to themselves, GOD, family and other.

Caution: Banyak typo, kesalahan tanda baca, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, etc. Juga, membaca Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang, serangan jantung, asma, pilek, yang bukan YJs jadi YJs LOL dsb. Jadi, kalau tidak mau kena itu semua diharapkan jangan baca xD

Dan yang masih mau membaca saya ucapkan, SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^_^

**_._**

**_[Still In Love © BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida]_**

**_._**

**_Seoul,2018_**

Seorang lelaki tampak keluar dari sebuah _Apartment_ mewah di kawasan Samsung-dong. Ia memasuki mobil Ferrari California-nya dan menjauhi kawasan itu. Laki-laki itu memakai kaos _V-neck_ juga _skinny jeans_ berwarna _baby blue_, sepatu boot dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna cokelat tua di pinggiran boot itu. Ia juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian hidung dan mulutnya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Merasa familiar? Ya, karena Kim Jaejoong adalah salah satu member TVXQ, boyband asal Korea Selatan.

Kim Jaejoong mematikan _I-phone_-nya setelah sebelumnya membaca _text _yang dikirim oleh Yoochun.

**[From: Park Yoochun-ie**

**Subject: Hyuung**

**Hyung, cepat datang ke kantor CJ-es sekarang. Ada yang ingin dibahas mengenai album baru kita ]**

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya pelan. Bukan karena ia lelah, belakangan ini ia tak ada jadwal apapun, ia hanya berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Sedang Yoochun sibuk bermain golf dan tawaran drama baru-nya, juga Junsu yang sibuk dengan konser solonya yang bertajuk '_XIA 8ND WORLD TOUR CONCERT' _yang kemarin baru saja diadakan di Paris dan membuat Junsu semakin sibuk dengan konsernya yang selanjutnya akan diadakan di Singapore.

Laki-laki yang masih terbilang sangat cantik diusianya yang ke tiga puluh dua (usia asli, bukan usia Korea) itu menghela napas. Harusnya dia menemui Yunho, tetapi karena ada urusan mendadak, jadilah dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menemui sang kekasih.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah kembali berlima sekarang, dalam artian sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki yang sesungguhnya. Namun, Yunho dan Changmin tetap kekeuh untuk bertahan di SM-Entertainment dan dirinya juga Yoochun dan Junsu tidak mau kembali ke SM-Entertainment. Mereka (DBSK) memang sudah kembali, namun tak sepenuhnya sama lagi. Ya, mereka memang sempat mengeluarkan album yang berjudul _'Always Keep The Faith'_ atas kembali-nya mereka berlima, tetapi entah mengapa mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan individual mereka. Junsu sibuk dengan drama musical dan album solonya, Yoochun yang sibuk menjadi musisi, Changmin yang menjadi Dosen di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul juga menjadi MC di berbagai program acara, Yunho yang menjadi Koreografer dan juga guru vocal di SM, dan dirinya yang menjadi guru vocal di YG entertainment dan sekaligus mengurus kedai coffee-nya, dia juga sibuk membuat rancangan untuk tas Moldir.

Tetapi tak jarang juga mereka aktif sebagai JYJ, dan TVXQ sebagai TVXQ dalam artian dua orang. Sekarang, banyak yang menyebut JYJ adalah sub-unit dari TVXQ walaupun harus diakui Jaejoong bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan sebutan sub-unit itu, seolah-olah TVXQ Yunho-Changmin kurang bisa bernyanyi dan TVXQ dibuat sub-unit, walaupun sesungguhnya tidak begitu.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi, entahlah, rasanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja dan mengalir seperti air.

Tanpa terasa, Jaejoong sudah sampai di kantor CJ-es, sesegera mungkin dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan tergesa-gesa ke ruang _audience_, di mana mereka biasa-nya bekumpul membahas suatu hal.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju _lift_, memasuki-nya dan memencet tombol 4 di mana ruang audience berada. Dia melirik arloji-nya, masih jam tujuh malam, masih ada sisa waktu untuk menemui Yunho-nya di _Apartment_ namja bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong pun merogoh tas-nya dan kembali menyalakan_ I-Phone_ nya. Ada dua puluh lima _miscall_ dan lima puluh delapan pesan.

Jaejoong menggumam pelan, _miscall_ terbanyak dari sang kekasih, Yunho dan lainnya dari Yoochun dan sang maknae, Changmin. Begitu pula dengan pesan, namja bermata musang itu yang mendominasi.

_Jaejoong membuka salah satu pesan dari Yunho,_

**[From: My Lovely Bear**

**Subject: Boo**

**Boo, maaf, aku belum bisa ke Apartment-ku sekarang. Aku masih harus melatih beberapa trainee yang akan debut dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa kau sudah sampai di Apartment-ku? Bila iya, kunci-nya seperti biasa ada di Jang Ahjumma dan kau bisa bersantai di Apartment-ku. Akan ku usahakan agar aku pulang cepat. Sekali lagi, maaf.**

**Saranghae]**

Kim Jaejoong melengkungkan senyuman di bibir cherry-nya. Nado saranghae, batinnya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak lincah membalas pesan itu,

**[To:My Lovely Bear**

**Re-subject:Boo**

**Ah,****_gwaenchana_**** Yun, aku belum sampai diapartment-mu. Sepertinya aku yang akan terlambat ke apartment-mu nanti karena aku harus membahas album yang akan dirilis untuk JYJ.**

**Maafkan aku..**

**Dan, Jung, bersungguh-sungguhlah mendidik trainee itu!]**

Lift sudah sampai di lantai empat, buru-buru Jaejoong kembali memasukkan _I-Phone_ nya ke dalam tas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar _lift_. Jaejoong membuka sebuah pintu ber-cat cokelat tua yang tak jauh dari _lift_, membuka-nya perlahan. Jaejoong bisa melihat semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan album terbaru JYJ sudah berkumpul.

Semua orang melayangkan pandangan mereka pada ambang pintu saat mendengar deritan suara pintu.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sebagai permintaan maaf sembari menggumamkan kata _'Mian'_.

''_Mianhae_ semua-nya, aku telat. _Jeongmal mianhae_,'' Ujar Jaejoong sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Junsu.

''Baiklah, kali ini ku maafkan. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali, Jaejoong-sshi.'' Ucap seorang pria berkepala plontos dan berbadan gembul pada Jaejoong.

''Gomawo,_manager_-hyung.'' Ujar Jaejoong.

Selanjutnya, entahlah apa yang dibicarakan oleh para pria yang mayoritas sudah paruh baya itu. Jaejoong tak memikirkannya, dia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena ia terlalu sering minum akhir-akhir ini.

Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hyung-nya itu pun terlihat bingung.

''Hyung—'' Panggil Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu.

''Ne, waeyo Junchan? Ah, aku kira kau tak akan datang karena belakangan ini kau terlihat sibuk untuk tour-mu.'' Ujar Jaejoong.

''Kau terlihat lelah, Hyung,'' Kata Junsu, ''Kebetulan saja aku sedang _break_ latihan untuk tour-ku, jadi aku menyempatkan diriku untuk datang. Sebenarnya kami baru saja berkumpul beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kau datang,'' Sambung Junsu kemudian.

''Sialan si botak itu. Pantas saja aneh sekali dia mau memaafkan orang yang aku hanya terlambat beberapa detik saja, eoh.'' Ujar Jaejoong kesal.

Junsu hanya terkikik melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong.

''Ne. Oh ya, Hyung. Ku lihat kau tampak lelah, ada apa?'' Tanya Junsu.

''Aku hanya pusing, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum, Junsu-ah.''

''Hyung, ku rasa sebaiknya kau mengurangi kebiasaanmu berpesta ria. Sungguh tidak penting, sebaiknya kau memanfaatkan waktumu yang kosong untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna daripada mabuk-mabukkan.'' Nasehat Junsu.

''Jadi kau melarangku, eoh?''

''Bukan begitu, Hyung. Hanya saja Yunho-hyung pernah bercerita padaku betapa tidak sukanya dia pada kebiasaan burukmu itu, hyung.'' Jelas Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menggumam tidak jelas. Sedang Junsu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada apa yang dikatakan manager-nya untuk album baru mereka.

Jaejoong mengerti sekarang, kenapa Yunho agak aneh belakangan ini. Laki-laki itu tidak suka jika Jaejoong terlalu sering bermabuk-mabukkan dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sadar jika kebiasaan buruknya itu tak disukai oleh , apa boleh buat, ia tak kuasa menolak saat teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk minum-minum.

Dan lagi, Yunho yang jarang bersama-nya belakangan ini membuatnya kesepian dan terpaksa melampiaskannya pada alcohol.

''Baiklah, apa semuanya setuju?''

Jaejoong agak tersentak saat mendengar suara melengking manager-nya yang menatap tajam seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya padanya. Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan pria berbadan gembul itu tersenyum puas, begitu pun dengan beberapa _staff _yang berada di sana tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, aneh.

''Kita akhiri sampai di sini. Minggu depan kita sudah bisa mulai rekaman untuk album baru kalian,'' Jelas sang manager, ''Sampai jumpa.''

Pria berbadan gembul itu keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh beberapa staff, menyisakan tiga orang yang masih berdiam diri di sana. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa aneh saat melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang terkikik geli. Memangnya ada apa?

''Hyung, kau benar-benar setuju untuk album baru kita itu?'' Tanya pria berjidat lebar pada Jaejoong, Park Yoochun.

''Tentu saja, kenapa?'' Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Junsu semakin terkikik geli dan Yoochun yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?!

''Ue kyang kyang~ Hyung, apa kau tahu, di MV kita nanti kau akan menjadi seorang perempuan.'' Ujar Junsu sembari tertawa.

Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya kaget.

'_'What the?!_ Kenapa kau tidakmemberitahuku, Kim?!'' Pekik Jaejoong kesal.

''Aku akan memberitahumu, tetapi kau sudah menjawab. Salah siapa kau melamun, Hyung. Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku Kim, kau kan juga seorang Kim.'' Ujar Junsu polos.

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya pelan dan tertawa.

Jaejoong pun menghembuskan napasnya. Benar juga, kenapa tadi dia melamun? Jika saja dia tidak melamun, tak mungkin dia akan menjadi perempuan di MV terbaru mereka nanti. Lagipula, dia tak bisa menolak kali ini. Dia sudah bilang ya, dan itu tak bisa diubah sama sekali, mengingat manager-hyung mereka sangat keras kepala.

''Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku akan ke apartment Yunho sekarang. Sampai jumpa,'' Ujar Jaejoong dan mengambil tas-nya yang berada di atas meja dan keluar dari ruangan begitu saja.

Yoochun dan Junsu pun bangkit dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu juga.

''Junsu-ah, aku numpang mobilmu, ne?'' Ujar Yoochun tersenyum ala playboy.

Junsu mendengus, ''Tidak! Aku sedang buru-buru.''

''Memangnya kau mau ke mana, eoh? Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus mengantarku sampai ke apartment-ku.'' Kata Yoochun dengan nada agak memaksa dan merangkul bahu , Junsu mengangguk menyetujui, membuat Yoochun tersenyum puas.

**_._**

**_[StillIn Love © BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida]_**

**_._**

Jaejoong mengendarai mobil Ferrari-nya agak terburu-buru, dia sudah telat hampir satu jam untuk bertemu Yunho.

Jaejoong tak takut, dia hanya merasa bersalah. Yunho tak akan pernah bisa marah rasa bersalah karena membuat namja bermata musang itu menunggunya.

Jaejoong melirik_ I-phone_-nya sebentar. Ada dua pesan dari orang yang sama. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil _I-phone_-nya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kemudi. Ia membaca pesan itu.

Pesan itu sudah dari setengah jam lalu dan hanya menyuruhnya cepat ke Apartment karena Yunho sudah sampai.

Jaejoong membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu kawasan apartment elit di Seoul. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ dan kemudian tergesa-gesa menuju lift ke lantai lima belas.

Saat lift sudah sampai di lantai lima belas, Jaejoong segera saja berjalan menuju kamar mewah nomor 26. Baru saja dia akan memencet bel, tetapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya membuka pintu apartment Yunho.

Jarjoong tersentak. Itu Jung Ahjumma, Ibu Yunho. Ada apa Jung Ahjumma ke apartment Yunho? Setahunya, jika Jung Ahjumma ke apartment Yunho, pastilah ada hal yang sangat penting menyangkut Yunho ataupun keluarga besar Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Jung Ahjumma, sebagai tanda hormat. Jung Ahjumma hanya membalas senyum Jaejoong simpul dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Jaejoong tersenyum miris dan menatap punggung Jung Ahjumma yang berjalan menjauh. Jung Ahjumma memang tak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho, sekalipun wanita paruh baya itu menyukainya dan mengatakan jika dia adalah orang yang cantik, sopan santun, pintar memasak, menantu idaman, tetapi wanita itu pernah mengatakan tak akan pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho karena walaupun dia cantik, tetapi dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki.

Jaejoong tak menuntut lebih dari Yunho. Tak pernah menuntut komitmen dari laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Karena ia sadar, bagaimana pun Yunho pasti akan mempermalukan keluarganya jika menikahi sesama jenisnya. Baginya, hidup bersama Yunho tanpa hubungan sakral pun ia sudah bahagia.

Jaejoong tak ingin lama terlarut dengan pikirannya, ia membuka pintu apartment yang sudah ditutup Jung Ahjumma.

''Eomma?! Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa kau ingin-'' Teriakan keras Yunho terhenti saat melihat kekasihnya yang masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Yunho berteriak sekeras itu? Suaranya bahkan terkesan membentak.

''Yun? Wae? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?'' Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yunho tersenyum canggung.

''Ah, ania.''

''Kau bohong. Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Eomma-mu?''

Yunho, laki-laki itu tak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Jaejoong sudah mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Jaejoong mengelus pelan bahu Yunho. Jaejoong rasa ada yang aneh dengan Yunho. Ada hal yang disembunyikan laki-laki itu darinya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tak ingin memaksa Yunho untuk memberitahukan masalahnya padanya. Yunho juga butuh _privacy_. Jika memang laki-laki itu tak bisa memberitahukan masalahnya padanya, maka dia tak akan memaksa. Sedikit pun tidak.

''Jae-''

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping kanannya. Menatap Yunho yang kini juga menatapnya dalam.

''Kau tidak akan marah dan meninggalkanku jika aku memberitahu ini?''

Kembali Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tetapi kali ini jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia menunggu Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

''Eomma memaksaku untuk menikahi gadis pilihannya,'' Jeda sejenak. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Secara sistematis, matanya berkaca-kaca, bukankah ini konsekuensi dari hubungan mereka? Jika salah satu dari mereka akan menikah dengan seorang gadis, apa yang bisa dilakukan? ''-Eomma bilang gadis itu berasal dari Gwangju. Aku menyetujuinya.''

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menyetujui menikah dengan gadis pilihan Jung Ahjumma?

''Cukup,'' Ujarnya bergetar.

''Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir Appa sebelum Appa meninggal,'' Seolah tak mendengar, Yunho tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya,''-Bulan depan aku akan menikahi gadis itu. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Jae.''

''Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan agar aku jangan meninggalkanmu jika pada akhirnya kau akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia? Aku tak ingin menjadi benalu dalam rumah tanggamu. Tidak.''

''Eomma hanya ingin seorang cucu penerus keluarga Jung. Eomma bilang aku cukup menikahi gadis itu dan membuahi hingga gadis itu hamil. Eomma mengijinkan kita untuk tetap berhubungan.''

Jaejoong terdiam.

**[Aku akan menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong jika sampai umur tiga puluh Yunho belum mempunyai pacar]**

**[Kau pikir aku serius dengan kata-kataku untuk menikahkanmu dengan Yunho pada umur tiga puluh tahun jika Yunho belum mempunyai seorang gadis? Aku tahu jika kalian saling mencintai. Tetapi tak sadarkah kalian jika kalian sama-sama namja? Dan hubungan sesama namja sangat ditentang oleh semua agama. Kau memang cantik, baik, sopan santun, tetapi kau tetaplah seorang namja. Jika kau seorang gadis, aku tak akan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk merestui kalian. Tetapi sekali lagi sayang, kau adalah seorang pria.]**

Kata-kata Jung Ahjumma terus berputar di kepala Jaejoong. Apa yang salah dari cinta mereka? Kenapa dia tak terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan jika akhirnya begini?

Jaejoong merasakan remasan tangan Yunho pada jemarinya.

Jika memang pernikahan itu membuat keluarga Jung bahagia, kenapa tidak?

''Impianmu menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan mempunyai anak memang impian semua laki-laki, Yun. Laki-laki normal pada umumnya. Siapa aku hingga aku bisa menghalagimu untuk tidak menikah dengan gadis pilihan Eomma-mu? Aku hanya seorang pria yang menawarkan cinta terlarang padamu.''

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Yunho merasakan baju dibahunya basah. Dia tahu jika Jaejoong menangis.

''Aku selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah.'' Bisik Yunho. Dan kata-kata itu membuat Jaejoong semakin menangis dengan keras.

**_._**

**_[Still In Love © BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida]_**

**_._**

Satu bulan kemudian…

Satu bulan terasa seperti satu jam bagi Jaejoong. Akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga. Di mana pernikahan Yunho dengan gadis cantik bernama Han Seora terjadi. Banyak media yang berbondong-bondong ke sebuah hotel mewah yang disewa untuk pernikahan Yunho. Mengabadikan setiap momen pernikahan member boyband TVXQ itu terjadi.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi, tepat di depan mimbar yang nanti akan digunakan untuk pengesahan pernikahan oleh seorang pendeta. Di samping kirinya, sudah ada Yoochun dan Junsu, di samping kanannya ada Changmin.

Awalnya mereka –Yoosumin- menentang habis-habisan pernikahan ini. Mereka sempat memukul Yunho yang dengan tega-nya menghianati Jaejoong. Mereka geram, bagaimana mungkin Yunho menyerah dengan keadaan setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan hubungan mereka yang penuh cobaan. Jadi, akhirnya begini?

Tetapi setelah Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya, mereka diam tak dapat berkutik. Benar, memangnya siapa mereka dapat menghalangi pernikahan ini? Mereka hanyalah teman layaknya saudara. Tak ada ikatan darah diantara mereka.

Mereka semua duduk diam, tetapi Junsu tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu menangis dalam diam. Yoochun yang menatap sendu pada mimbar, Changmin yang mendukkan kepalanya, dan Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya, menahan airmata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Junsu terus menangis hingga sesenggukan, hingga membuat Yoochun ikut menangis. Keduanya berpelukan erat.

''Bagaimana mungkin Yunho-hyung mengkhianati kepercayaanku padanya untuk menjaga Jae-hyung? Awalnya aku memang menentang hubungan mereka, tetapi setelah melihat cinta mereka yang tulus, aku merestuinya. Berharap Yunho-hyung tak akan pernah mengecewakan Jaejoong-hyung. Tetapi semuanya ternyata salah, Yunho-hyung pada akhirnya menikah dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi pilihannya. Mencampakkan Jae-hyung begitu saja, seolah Jae-hyung adalah sampah yang tak berguna.''

Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas mendnegar semua ucapan Junsu. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya, ia biarkan airmata itu mengalir deras di pipi putihnya, hingga membuat aliran yang cukup deras.

Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya saat pernikahan sakral itu dimulai. Dilihatnya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang menunduk. Mereka tak ingin melihat pernikahan ini. Sama sekali tidak, tetapi keadaan lah yang memaksa.

Dilihatnya Yunho dengan gagah berdiri di mimbar di samping seorang pendeta, laki-laki itu memakai setelan kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang digandeng oleh Ayahnya menuju mimbar. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih gading yang simple sampai di bawah mata kaki. Pas sekali gaun itu dikenakan oleh yeoja yang berperawakan tinggi dan langsing itu. Mereka seolah pasangan serasi yang paling berbahagia. Mengacuhkan hatinya yang teriris sakit.

''Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Han Seora sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?'' Tanya pastur itu.

Yunho agaknya sedikit menunduk dan terdiam sejenak, tetapi tak lama dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya.

''Aku bersedia,'' Ujar Yunho lirih.

''Dan kau Han Seora, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?'' Kali ini pastur menanyakan hal yang sama pada Han Seora.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum hangat dibalik kerudung tipis yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong mengambil napas berat.

''Aku bersedia,''

Semuanya telah berakhir. _It's over_. Yunho-nya telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menyematkan cincin bertahtakan berlian di jari manis tangan kanan Han Seora, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

'_'You may kiss your bride_,''

Jaejoong menahan napasnya saat melihat Yunho membuka kerudung tipis itu, dan memejamkan matanya sebelum melihat Yunho yang mencium bibir gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istri Yunho. Rasanya begitu sakit, hingga dia tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

**_JEPRET_**

**_JEPRET_**

**_JEPRET_**

Bidikan demi bidikan kamera terus mengabadikan setiap momen pernikahan sakral itu, apalagi saat Jung Yunho mencium lembut bibir istrinya.

Didengarnya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang telah menangis sesenggukan. Ia tahu bahwa ketiga dongsaengnya tidak rela Yunho menikah dengan orang lain selain dia. Jaejoong juga menangis bersama mereka. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong kembali mengusap airmatanya saat seorang wartawan datang ke arah mereka.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya saat wartawan itu meminta untuk mewawancarai mereka tentang pernikahan Yunho.

''Bagaimana komentar kalian tentang pernikahan ini? Bukankah salah satu di antara kalian sudah menikah, jadi kapan kalian akan menyusul?'' Tanya seorang wartawanlaki-laki.

''Aku merasa ingin mem-''

''Tentu saja kami bahagia melihat Yunho-ah yang bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi pernikahannya.'' Sela Jaejoong memotong ucapan Changmin.

Wartawan itu tersenyum puas.

''Lalu, kenapa kalian menangis? Apa kalian tidak rela jika Jung Yunho-sshi nantinya akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama istrinya daripada bersama kalian?'' Goda wartawan itu.

''Kami menangis bahagia,'' Ucap Junsu. Tetapi dalam hati, lelaki berwajah imut itu membatin 'Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan pesta pernikahan ini'

''Baiklah, apa harapan kalian ke depannya untuk Jung Yunho-sshi?'' Kembali wartawan itu bertanya.

''Kami hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi mereka.''

Setelah mendengar jawaban mereka, wartawan itu membungkukkan badannya pada mereka sebagai tanda terimakasih, dan kemudian pergi.

''Ingin rasanya aku melanjutkan kata-kataku yang ingin membunuh Han Seora tadi,'' Celetuk Changmin.

''Kau akan berurusan dengan Yunho, Min,'' Sahut Jaejoong.

''Apa benar Yunho-hyung mencintai wanita itu?'' Tanya Changmin. Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang 'Tidak' jika Yunho sudah mencintai wanita itu, dan bagaimana pula dia menjawab 'Ya' jika Yunho tak menyukai gadis itu?

''Ah, sebaiknya kita berdiri. Seora-sshi akan melemparkan buket bunganya,''

**_Hana_**

**_Deul_**

**_Set_**

Jaejoong, entah bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu.

Han Seora turun dari mimbar dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

''Jaejoong-oppa?'' Panggil gadis itu. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersentak melihat gadis yang telah merebut Yunho darinya.

''Semoga kau cepat menikah,'' Ujarnya girang. ''Ah, bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu? Aku adalah fans-mu setelah fans Yunho-oppa tentunya,'' Kata Seora malu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Han Seora menyuruh seorang fotografer untuk memotret mereka.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong meninggalkan Seora yang tertawa melihat hasil fotonya bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke kolam renang. Ia mencopot sepatunya dan juga kaus kakinya lalu menggulung celana panjangnya sampai sebatas betis, setelah itu mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam renang hingga sebatas betis sembari duduk di pinggiran kolam renang.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kakinya hingga menciptakan suara decak air di kolam renang. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Sepertinya kemarin baru saja dia menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho dan laki-laki itu sudah menikah sekarang.

Tak segalanya yang dia inginkan tercapai. Walaupun Yunho pernah berkata bahwa laki-laki itu hanya mencintainya dan mereka tetap menjalin hubungan di belakang, tetapi dia ragu. Pernah dia mencoba untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho seminggu sebelum pernikahan, tetapi egonya melarangnya. Dia masih sangat-sangat mencintai Yunho.

Perasaan yang telah tumbuh bertahun-tahun tak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Apalagi saat mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

''Oppa,''

Jaejoong terlonjak, kaget saat melihat Jung Jihye yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis manis itu memandang sendu padanya.

''Aku tahu Oppa pasti sangat sakit melihat Yunho-oppa menikah dengan Han Seora-sshi. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Ingin sekali aku membatalkan pernikahan ini jika saja di surat wasiat Appa tak menginginkan ini. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu,'' Ujar Jihye menangis. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus pelan rambut Jihye. Gadis manis ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

''_Gwaenchana_, Jihye-ah. Jika kami tidak berjodoh, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melepaskan Yunho dan menjauh dari Oppa-mu,''

''Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi dari sisi Yunho?''

Jaejoong dan Jihye tersentak, kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandang tajam pada mereka. Jung Ahjumma berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Wanita paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Ia memeluk Jaejoong erat hingga membuat Jaejoong terkaget-kaget.

''Aku memang pernah bilang jika aku tak akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua karena kalian sama-sama laki-laki,'' Jung Ahjumma berkata lirih, ''Tetapi semakin aku melihat cinta kalian yang begitu besar, aku pun luluh. Aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua, hingga surat wasiat Appa Yunho jatuh ke tanganku dan menginginkan Yunho untuk menikah dengan Seora, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tak ingin mengecewakan mendiang suamiku,'' Jung Ahjumma menangis, ''Jika hanya kau yang bisa membuat Yunho bahagia, aku merelakannya bersama mu, Jae.''

''Tapi Yunho sudah menikah sekarang,''

''Ya, Yunho sudah menikah. Tetapi Eomma tahu jika Yunho hanya mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan cinta Yunho padamu. Kalian berjodoh, walaupun tanpa ikatan hubungan yang sakral.'' Ujar Jung Ahjumma, ''Kau tahu—Setiap tidurnya di malam hari, dia selalu mengigau dan menyebut namamu. Kalian masih bisa berhubungan walaupun sudah ada Han Seora sekarang,''

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Jung Ahjumma dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita setenah abad itu. Dari awal dialah yang memiliki hati Yunho. Kenapa dia harus malu? Bukankah gadis itu yang datang dan merebut Yunho walaupun Yunho tak menyukai gadis itu?

Ia akan tetap bersama Yunho walaupun tanpa komitmen, walaupun ia hanya kekasih gelap Yunho untuk selamanya.

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

Hola!

Gimana nih Fanficnya? Aneh ya? Gaje ya?

Ini aku dapatkan dari mimpiku. Mian jika feel-nya ngga dapat :D

Aku nangis loh bangun tidur pas malamnya mimpi ini. Sumpah, Jaema ngenes banget di mimpiku. Di mimpiku itu bahkan jauh lebih ngenes, akhirnya Yunppa suka ama Han Seora dan tetap berhubungan dengan Jaema, tetapi dia ngerasa itu hanya sebagai tanggung jawab T_T

Mari kita doa berjamaah yang terbaik untuk hubungan YunJae :)


End file.
